


Four Moments

by mintboy (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mintboy
Summary: A collection of four moments between Dave and Karkat that are too short to be developed into entire fics.For and inspired by my boyfriend.





	Four Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyMotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMotor/gifts).



**I.**

“You’re so cute, you know that?” I say, pursing my lips as I throw myself onto the bed beside Karkat.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Karkat mumbles with a hollow sort of annoyance, looking down bashfully, “I didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“You’re always cute, no matter what you’re doing,” I nudge him, scooting closer. Our sides are touching. He crosses his arms.

“Shut up,” he croons, rubbing his hands over his face. I wrap an arm around his shoulder, nuzzling into his hair. He leans into me, and as he does, I use my other hand to gently coax his from his face, pressing kisses to his newly exposed skin. I kiss his temples, his cheeks, his chin, his ears. His face scrunches up, but he laughs. The sound is so melodic it might as well be a song. He turns to me, moving impossibly closer.

“You’re insufferable,” he mutters.

I kiss his nose.

“And _you’re_ adorable.”

 

**II.**

“What are you looking at?”

Karkat’s eyes flick up from the box of donut-holes between us, and he pops one into his mouth.

“You,” I respond.

“Is that why you’re having us sit across from each other and eat donuts like we’re at a restaurant, instead of, I don’t know, eating them like a normal fucking couple?”

“Yes,” I say, drumming my fingers on the table for a moment, before pushing my chair back slightly to look at the box of donuts. I reach in hesitantly, digging and picking one before shoving into my mouth. I relax back again, and Karkat glares at me. I grin.

I prop up my elbows on the table, letting my chin fall into my hands, and sigh.

“There’s nothing like this,” I say, smiling dumbly. Karkat pauses, before smiling back at me and shaking his head.

“Yeah, there really isn’t,” he says, breaking away from my dreamy stare to add, “idiot.”

 

**III.**

“Hey, Dave?” Karkat’s voice rings from the bedroom, and I push open the door and duck inside. He’s sitting on the edge of our bed, holding a fairly large book.

“What’s up?” I ask, making my way over to him.

He looks up at me, swallowing. His eyes are a little glassy – which makes my heart clench – but he’s smiling. A soft, bittersweet kind of smile. He pats the bed beside him.

I sit down, wrapping an arm around him and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Do you remember when we made this?” he asks, pointing the book towards me. The red cover hits me, then – it’s a scrapbook we made years ago, in the first year we’d been together.

“Yeah, I do,” I mutter in disbelief, “where’d you find it?”

“I was cleaning out the closet,” he answers, “it was in one of your old backpacks.”

I run my fingers over the worn, vinyl cover. I used to look in that scrapbook every goddamn day. It’s wild to think that it ended up in a closet, after we’d spent so much time on it. But, I guess, with the tons of collaborative art on our walls and the huge amount of time we’ve spent together, some things end up locked away – not to be forgotten, but revisited whenever we need it.

He opens it to the first page, leaning on my shoulder.

“I love you,” he says, and my heart skips a beat – each time he says that, it feels like the very first one. I run my fingers across the plastic covering, feeling the bumps of the tape and stickers covering the page.

“I love you too.”

 

**IV.**

 

“How does that feel?”

Karkat tugs on my tie, stepping back to look at me. I take a deep, shaky breath. My nerves are running wild, but my chest feels like it’s full of a sweet kind of air only made by love.

“Yeah, it feels good,” I reply softly, fidgeting with my shades, which are caught between my fingers. My nails are painted neatly; Karkat did them for me, and I’ve been trying my best not to pick, this time.

I meet his eyes, and he’s smiling at me – a proud, kind smile; one that’s wide and true. His gaze is full of a warmth that makes my chest swell.

I tuck my shades into the pocket of my jacket, taking a step forward. I thumb across Karkat’s cheek, which I can feel is slightly warm to pair with the flush spreading across his skin. I lead him in for a kiss, one with all the tenderness I can muster. Our lips meet for just seconds. It’s a beautiful moment, even as we pull away – as if we passed all the love in the world, every promise of infinity in our minds, through that small kiss. One so gentle and fleeting it leaves my hands shaking.

No matter how long we’re together, it always feels that way. Like our own brand of miracle.

He takes my hands. His are trembling, too.

“Let’s go,” he says, still smiling.

“Yeah,” I mutter, feeling myself grin so hard my skin feels tight, “let’s go.”

 


End file.
